


(西中心)他听不见世间的声音

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca
Summary: 第三次写亲分......就挑了他比上两次还要凉凉的时期（扶额）怎么港，前两次都还是直观的短痛，这次是命运给他点希望，又让他绝望的玩弄般的长痛了这是一个亲分在1923年被一个大姐姐吃抹干净的故事_(:з」∠)_然鹅这个情节却不是本文的重点,被放在了最后，那啥部分也是直接拉灯跳过惹，主要都在表现亲分在19世纪到20世纪初期有多么消沉又凉凉......前两次的文都是从别人的视角出发去写他，这次终于要看看他本人是怎么想的了，所以搭配食用风味更佳 :D对比起大魔王时期的亲分，这个时候的亲分实在不是很行，整个19世纪政局动荡不安，殖民地丢得差不多了，两次工业革命的快车都没搭上，到了19世纪末，还是农业主导，70％的人为农民，识字率只有30％......总之很惨很穷很凉凉写的时候当然有暗搓搓地想自己是那个把他吃抹干净的大姐姐了（doge脸）脑洞里还有这两个人的后续，以后再po正文字数4600+，注释很多，其实不看好像也没有太大影响，嫌太长可以跳过为了写这篇文被亲分历史上的药丸噎到了（特别是戈雅后期的画作，把我给看伤了......），作为精神损失费强烈要求亲分跟我困觉做补偿（望天）不行的话去丽池公园划船也可以啊_(:з」∠)_正文开头的场景涉及发生在西属摩洛哥的里夫战争，是从1920年到1927年柏柏人与西班牙的武装冲突，战争中期法国人介入冲突并与西班牙联合，才得以平息事态，然而，战争的不受欢迎和西班牙军方早期的耻辱促成了西班牙政府的不稳定和1923年的军事政变。





	(西中心)他听不见世间的声音

 

一

 

“我说啊，安东尼奥……”

“嗯。”

“虽然我会帮你，但你也要反思一下。”

“嗯。”

“这年头谁也不好过，你也别给人添麻烦……安东尼奥？东尼？你在听吗？”

他缓缓抬起头来，无神的眼睛看向对方。

“嗯。”

“……行了，你走吧，这里的事我暂时负责了，有进展我再通知你。”弗朗西斯叹了一口气，结束了这段对话。

他托着腮，看着对方脚步虚浮地走出会议室。听着脚步声渐渐消失在走廊上。

亏自己还考虑到安东尼奥暴躁的脾气，专门不让这两个人见面，看他那副死气沉沉的样子，似乎是没有这个大费周章的必要……不过万一他突然就爆发呢。

弗朗西斯轻咳了两声，低头看起桌子上的文件来。

不知该说他那南边的邻居是可悲还是可怜，不过他也没心力为别人操心了，只希望以后对方能安分些，别动不动地作家教授王公贵族就跑到自己家来避难了。

 

 

二

 

一踏出走廊，拉巴特①炫目的阳光就打在他身上，他甚至都没有伸手遮挡一下，也没有接过侍者递来的伞，直接向门口走去。

凭着迟钝的感官察觉到来自背后的视线，他抬起头来向后看去，只捕捉到二楼阳台上划过的带着刺绣的布料一角。

他回过头，继续往前走去。

即使脑子里清楚地知道那是谁，内心也没有丝毫的波动，就像石子掉落进无底洞一样，没有涟漪也没有一丝声响。

无所谓了……已经怎样都无所谓了。

他坐上返程的蒸汽船，一路摇摇晃晃地到达港口。成堆的人站在码头边，等待移民船只的到来。裹着头巾的妇人抱着瘦弱的婴孩，拎着行李，捏紧手里皱巴巴的船票——哪个公司卖的船票便宜，他们就去哪里，哪里都好：阿尔及利亚、古巴、墨西哥、阿根廷……去一个能让他们活下去的地方、一个能让他们喂饱自己的地方。②

他坐上返程的火车，用那仅有的几条铁路之一，一路上看到的都是与几个世纪前基本无异的农田和村庄。 托着货物的驴子走在铁路边，打水的男孩儿气喘吁吁地提着水罐，农民排着队交租，手上攥着几枚钱币、再抱着一只鹅去抵债。

已经怎样都无所谓了。

每一天，别人替他打开收音机，从那笨重的匣子里传出来的，有时是轻浮的音乐，有时是激辩的文章。每一天，年老的妇人哼着“拉瓦皮耶斯的理发匠”打扫街角。那对他来说都是混在一起的杂音。

在那混成一堆的杂音中，98世代③不懈的呐喊声似乎还在空中飘荡。他好像还听得到有人守在被流感夺去性命的亲人墓前④哭泣着。

他在刮胡时划破了自己的下巴，怔怔地看着镜子，看着红色的血珠顺着滴下来，混在白色的泡沫里，过了许久，才感到阵阵刺痛从脸上传来。

他的所有感官都是迟钝的，像是被罩在玻璃里，他听不清街上的声音，看不清别人脸上的表情。

已经怎样都无所谓了。

新的独裁者信誓旦旦地拍着胸脯做保证，夸夸其谈，仿佛真的只要千万人都乖乖被他牵着鼻子走，就有光明的未来。⑤

扶持独裁者的阿方索十三世试探着他的反应，他没有皱眉也没有笑，连点头和摇头也没有，仅仅只是坐在哪里。

无所谓了……已经怎样都无所谓了。

 

_ ①摩洛哥首都 _

_ ②从十九世纪末到1930年，大约有四百万西班牙人移民，其中大多数是农民 _

_ ③98世代（西班牙语：Generación del 98）是指西班牙在1898年美西战争后由当时年轻一代的文人作家所组成的团体。 _

_ 1898 _ _ 年美西战争西班牙惨败，造成西班牙国内社会、经济及政治上的危机，有感于对国家现状及未来的忧虑，当时一群年轻作家兴起一股新的创作思潮，反对腐败的君主政体、提倡具有民族风格的西班牙艺术。代表性作家有米盖尔·德·乌纳穆诺、安东尼奥·马查多、皮奥·巴罗哈、荷西 _ _ ‧ _ _ 马丁尼兹 _ _ ‧ _ _ 路易兹等人。 _

_ ④指西班牙流感，1918年流感大流行是于1918年1月至1920年12月间爆发的全球性H1N1甲型流感疫潮，由一种称为西班牙型流行性感冒引起的传染病，曾经造成全世界约5亿人感染，5千万到1亿人死亡（当时世界人口约17亿人），传播范围达到太平洋群岛及北极地区；其全球平均致死率约为2.5%-5%，和一般流感的0.1%比较起来极为致命。其名字由来并不是因为此流感从西班牙爆发，而是因为当时西班牙的疫情最为严重（亦有指当时适逢第一次世界大战刚结束，参战各国对传媒的箝制仍未放松；只有中立国西班牙能大肆报道，令时人错觉当地疫情特别严重），有约8百万受感染，甚至包括西班牙国王阿方索十三世，所以被称为西班牙型流行性感冒。至于在西班牙则以著名歌剧曲目Naples Soldier为其命名，为人类历史上最致命的自然事件之一。 _

_ ⑤指米格尔·普里莫·德·里韦拉将军于1923年9月13日建立了独裁政权，他的口号是“国家、宗教、君主政体”。历史学家将他描绘成一个无能的独裁者，缺乏明确的思想和政治敏锐性，疏远了军队等潜在的支持者，加剧社会紧张导致1936年西班牙内战。 _

 

 

 

三

 

每一条路都试过了，每一条路都被堵死了。命运玩弄他们，命运玩弄他，刚刚熬过入侵的战争，接下来就是无休止的内战和纷争。教会与学者、共和派与君主派、北边被工厂压榨的工人与南边被农场主压榨的农民，他们的声音这百年来激烈地回荡着，没有结果，只有脚下被深深撕裂的人与土地。

零星成功的改变不过是杯水车薪。在北边，阿斯图里亚斯挖出的煤炭不纯，带不动加泰罗尼亚的纺织业，于是只得用巴斯克挖出来的那点铁，拿去交换英国的煤。剩下的中部和南部，从对领主的义务中解脱的农民被买下土地的农场主剥削，那些人宁愿榨干便宜的人力，也不投资新兴的机器。

他听不清声音了，一瞬间世界死一般寂静，连嘲笑声和咒骂声都没有：昔日的对手冷眼看着他滚下神坛，大洋外的孩子朝他的脚边吐上一口唾沫，从此终于落得清静。

他以为自己是太阳，最后发现自己不过是痴心妄想的伊卡洛斯⑥，离太阳太近，最终狠狠跌落到地上。那感觉就像溺水：当初征服者将带血的黄金装进口袋，当洪水来临，那些黄金与石块无异，要把他溺死在湖底。

一个残忍的美梦做得够久，人就会不愿轻易醒来。当他的军舰占领了钦查群岛，毁掉了瓦尔帕莱索毫无防卫的港口与船只，全世界嘲笑指责西班牙的残暴和鲁莽⑦——剥削别人的吃相还是那么难看，压榨别人压榨得太久太顺手，摆着那副高傲的可笑模样，不知是指望还能让谁相信啊？

他那最温和的孩子，他利用她的无力和温柔欺辱她。他那一直都被他忽视的孩子，靠着海洋与富庶的土地获得累累财富，放肆地舒展被压抑的个性与自我，无声地嘲笑落魄的他。他那他想要重新夺回的孩子，脸上包着绷带，一如几十年前那样嫌恶地盯着他。他那愿意乖乖呆在他身边的孩子，成了他所剩无几的财源，多么方便，只要像这几百年来一样，继续将活生生的人换算成低价的牲畜和劳力，就有源源不断的蔗糖和咖啡变成钱币，从大洋那头涌向西班牙。⑧

于是他们都走了，都离开了，朝他的脚边吐上一口唾沫，从此终于落得清静。

他们说他是个祸害，发迹时靠压榨别人的骨血来铸造虚假的荣光，堕落时还要拖别人一起跌到谷底。

他们说他比堂吉诃德还要可悲可笑，堂吉诃德自诩高贵的骑士，救下的男孩在其离去后依然被鞭挞，而他，他驱使那些人拿起鞭子去作恶去奴役，又躲在他们身后，假装看不到这一切，假装自己的手上没有别人的血，还要标榜自己的高洁。

我是一个怪物，我是一个嗜血、贪婪又残忍的怪物。

他想着，痛苦地把脸埋进手里。

他再也无法去教堂忏悔了，当他听着神父的问候的时候，满脑子都是这句话，嘴里却一句都吐不出来。

我是一个怪物，我是一个嗜血、贪婪又残忍的怪物。

 

  _⑥伊卡洛斯是希腊神话中代达罗斯的儿子，与代达罗斯使用蜡造的翼逃离克里特岛时，因飞得太高，双翼遭太阳溶化跌落水中丧生，被埋葬在一个海岛上_

__ _ ⑦指1864 年 – 1866 年的钦查群岛战争中，西班牙军舰占领了秘鲁的钦查群岛，而智利以中立国为由拒绝与其交易作为军用物资的煤炭，其立法首都瓦尔帕莱索遭到封锁。英、美、法等国尝试调停均失败。1866年3月31日， 西班牙军舰轰炸了毫无守军和防备之力的瓦尔帕莱索的港口。此举引发国际丑闻，一是西班牙军舰攻击一个毫无武装的城市，二是港口被炸掉的有他国的商船（损失最大的为英国商人）。此举也对智利的海运业造成致命的打击，让其二十年后的年运货量还不到战争前的一半。 _

_ ⑧分别指： _

_ 智利在钦查群岛战争中，没有武装的港口遭到轰炸 _

阿根廷在1870年到1910年，移民潮和死亡率的降低使人口数量扩大到了原来的五倍，经济规模扩大到了原来的十五倍；跻身于世界出口五强之列；识字率从22%激增至65%，比大多数拉美国家五十年后的水平还高。1908年，阿根廷人均收入超越德国、加拿大和荷兰，全球排名第七。

_ 多米尼加在1863年为二度独立并脱离西班牙统治，而展开复国战争，1865年西班牙军队撤退，多米尼加成功复国。 _

_ 古巴从十年战争开始反抗西班牙的殖民统治，这导致西班牙的新世界殖民地上废奴主义盛行。美国对该岛和岛上的人民很感兴趣，遂使得局势愈加恶化。美国缅因号战舰的爆炸引发1898年的美西战争，西班牙遭遇到灾难性的失败。最终古巴获得独立，而西班牙则失去它在新世界的最后一块殖民地——它将波多黎各连同太平洋上的关岛和菲律宾以20万美元割让给美国。 _

 

 

 

 

四

 

他听说有人从土地里挖出未知生物的骨架，他听说有人制作孤岛上收集到的鸟类标本，他听说有人推测：人类的起源并非经过上帝之手，宇宙的年龄比《圣经》里所述的还要古老。这掀起了轩然大波，有人支持，有人抗议。他没什么感想，他麻木了。他再没有当年捍卫所谓正统教义的激情和心力。

当年，他只看到收复失地运动光复唯一真神的荣光，却忘了有人流离失所，只能逃到山脉之间，用歌声唱出排山倒海的痛苦⑨。他只看到从波托西挖出的银矿是上帝的旨意，要让他用财富换取武器，去扼杀在北边萌发的大逆不道的路德信徒的思想，却忘了剧毒的水银侵蚀了印加人的骨血，要他们绝望到弄残自己的孩子，来避免下一代也有同样的命运⑩。他只看到赞颂神迹的美丽绘画，却忘了宗教审判所扼杀掉无数自由的思想，建立解剖学的学者、饱读诗书的修女，不断遭受教会的非难和攻击。⑪

当他失去了那一切荣誉，才发现自己拖累了多少人受苦。命运玩弄他，命运惩罚他，既然如此，就让惩罚单单降临到他自己身上，为什么要这样对待那些无辜的人？为什么要让那乡村的孩子满手是劳作的厚茧，目不识丁，一辈子注定是个为地主交租的穷苦农民？为什么要让那住在破旧公寓里的女裁缝一天工作十几小时，都积攒不起一点积蓄，为贵族缝制的一排金纽扣就抵得上自己大半年的收入？为什么要让为他们寻找出路的学者丢了工作，因为笔墨而走投无路，最终唉声叹气地去了能包容下他们的智慧与思想的法国？

每一条路都试过了，每一条路都被堵死了。强硬的费尔南多七世让美洲的殖民地毅然决然地和西班牙断绝关系，让像戈雅这样的画家对死气沉沉的老旧帝国彻底死心，迁居法国。推掉王族的第一共和国又太无能软弱，无法平息一团混乱的局面，很快被众人理想中的君主立宪所代替。好不容易迎来片刻的安宁，他想珍惜，于是放低身段，几百年来第一次选择在别人明争暗斗抢地盘时退一步，谁也不招惹，躲掉那由毒气、铁丝网、机关枪、壕沟所构造出的毫无荣誉可言的血腥战争。⑫

然而那流感毁了一切，毁掉了他千辛万苦小心培育出的一切。他的人民没有死在战场上，而是在床上衰弱地死去。

可怕的“那不勒斯士兵”，如唐璜般拈花惹草地传播，如他所拼命避免的战争一样，专夺去青壮年的性命。⑬曾经，地震、洪水、黑死病……他以为那是上帝的考验，受难有着意义，现在他才明白，这一切不过是人类被自然那运转庞大又复杂的齿轮碾压，不过是自己无力，不过是运气不好罢了。

没有了意义，他觉得苦楚背后只有无尽的空虚，要把他吞噬殆尽。

他听不清街上的声音了，看不清别人脸上的表情了。

他觉得已经怎样都无所谓了。

然而脸颊上的伤口即使已经愈合，也让他觉得阵阵刺痛着。

 

__ _ ⑨布拉斯·因方蒂在其著作《弗拉门戈的起源及其歌唱风格的秘密》中认为，“弗拉门戈”一词源于西班牙阿拉伯语fellah mengu，即逃亡的农民。他认为在十五世纪基督教势力在安达卢西亚战胜了摩尔人之后，很多摩尔人农民混迹罗姆人中，以躲避被迫离乡背井或皈依基督教。他们假装是罗姆人，而得以继续他们的包括歌唱在内的传统。 _

_ 当1492年卡斯蒂利亚女王伊莎贝拉一世和阿拉贡的斐迪南的军队征服了摩尔人在西班牙的最后一个堡垒格拉纳达之后，宣布采取宗教宽容政策，摩尔人和犹太人得以和平地归顺。然而后来异端裁判所说服了伊莎贝拉和斐迪南背信弃义，强迫摩尔人和犹太人要么皈依基督教，要么迁到非洲去。光在1499年就有五万摩尔人被迫接受洗礼。于是大量摩尔人、犹太人、罗姆人逃往乡下和山中。这就是弗拉门戈艺术形成的土壤。正因为如此，弗拉门戈艺术中有大量的悲愤、抗争、希望、和自豪的情绪宣泄。弗拉门戈歌唱者的自然接近沙哑的发音方式体现了这种艺术起源的环境，也影响了西班牙其他的艺术形式。 _

_ ⑩西班牙人于1545年，在秘鲁的波托西（现在是在玻利维亚）找到了蕴藏量丰富的银矿。当时是世界储量第一的银矿。几乎与此同时，用水银从矿砂中提炼白银的方法得到重大改进，新改良的方法称为汞齐化法。1563年在秘鲁的万卡维利卡发现水银矿藏，1571年-1700年，水银产量达6830万磅。由此美洲贵金属的产量得到突飞猛进，16世纪中叶后的若干年内，每年由美洲流入欧洲的白银有50万磅，黄金1万。西班牙国王凭借波托西银矿得以在欧洲大陆实行反宗教改革运动。 _

_ 矿主根据征调制，使用土著劳力进行开采和熔炼;当时的征调制沿袭印加帝国和阿兹特克帝国的制度，规定凡18-50岁的土著都有义务应征到矿山劳动，每期征调时间为6个月或12个月。 _

_ ⑪ _ _ 分别指： _

_ 近代人体解剖学的创始人、医生安德雷亚斯·维萨里，在担任查理五世宫廷的御医期间，维萨里写了一些医学的短文，却引来了大量的批评，并使得皇帝也处罚了他。1551年，查理五世还命令法官调查维萨里医疗方法的宗教影响。维萨里证明了他的清白，可非议还在继续。 _

_ 胡安娜·伊内斯·德·拉·克鲁兹，17世纪一位自学成才的学者，也是巴洛克艺术学派的科学思想家，哲学家，作曲家和诗人。也是新西班牙圣哲罗姆派的修女。被称为“第十缪斯”， “墨西哥凤凰”。 _

_ 胡安娜生活在墨西哥殖民时期，成为早期墨西哥文学以及更广泛的西班牙黄金时代文学的贡献者。她从小就是神童，精通拉丁语，会用纳瓦特尔语写作并因其十几岁时的哲学研究而闻名。胡安娜是在她自己的图书馆里自学成才，这个图书馆的书籍大多是从祖父那里继承来的。在1667年加入女修道院之后，开始撰写有关爱，女性主义和天主教会等话题的诗歌和散文。她对厌女症的批评导致她受到普埃布拉主教的谴责，并于1694年被迫出售她的藏书而专注于对穷人的慈善事业。她在第二年为其他修女治疗时染上鼠疫去世。 _

⑫ _半岛战争后，西班牙诸国议会已经宣誓恪守_ _1812_ _年宪法，但是斐迪南七世公开宣称这个国家太自由了。他回到西班牙诸国后，拒绝向宪法宣誓，并继续以其祖先的那种权力专制主义的方式进行统治。虽然西班牙诸国的伊比利亚本土接受费迪南的这种态度，但是西班牙帝国的新世界部分对此表示反对。革命爆发。_

_ 1873 _ _ －1874的王位虚悬时期，由激进派和共和党人组成的政府宣布成立西班牙共和国。共和国马上就面临着危机四伏的局面——卡洛斯派是其中最直接的威胁，他们在1872年选举中的惨淡表现之后发动一次大规模的暴动；而第一国际亦号召发动社会主义革命；起义和动荡局面席卷纳瓦拉和加泰罗尼亚地区；此外共和国亦为罗马天主教会所反对。 _

_ 西班牙在一战中的中立地位使其可以向战争双方提供其所需的物资，造就西班牙这个时期经济的繁荣。但是西班牙型流行性感冒的爆发和战后经济的减速给西班牙带来沉重的打击，使这个国家负债累累。1919年，一次大规模的工人罢工活动被镇压。 _

_ ⑬ _ _ 对流感的外号“那不勒斯士兵”源自当时流行的查瑞拉歌剧《遗忘之歌》中的歌曲《那不勒斯士兵》，因为此剧的编剧说“这首歌就跟流感一样富有感染力”。 _

_ 流感在当时被与唐璜这个传说人物联系在一起做指代和比喻。 _

_ 一般流感通常死亡的是幼童及老年人、或是免疫功能低下的患者。但西班牙流感事件中死者最多的却是青壮年。 _

 

 

 

五

 

街上霓虹灯的灯光透过窗户照了进来，那些端着酒杯侃侃而谈的人身上的袖扣，够一个裁缝大半年的收入。

他坐在那里，漠然地听着那些天花乱坠的谈话，恍惚中听到“超现实主义”、“席勒”、“包豪斯”这些词，也没什么感想。当黑发长裙的女主人问他些问题时，他照自己的知识回答了两句。

他听不清街上的声音，看不清别人脸上的表情。

也没察觉有那双眼睛是在怎样地在看着他。

倒进嘴里的雪利酒没有味道，他听着话题从近期的绘画一直到经典的查瑞拉歌剧，却没注意到女主人对着她的女伴一阵耳语，让她咯咯笑着点头。

 

“我也该离开了。”

“也？为什么？”对方用一种轻浮而愉快的口气说着，他听得出来那是外来的口音，却没有去分辨具体来自哪里。

“为什么……因为其他人都离开了。”

他看到一个浅笑，一股香水味缭绕了过来。

“有没有人说过……你的眼神如同快要溺死在水里的奥菲利娅⑭？”

他瞪大了眼睛，觉得自己稍微清醒了一点。

“不……”

对方的手伸了过来，捧住他的脸。

“不……我不想要你。”身体反应着这几百年来牢记的教义里强调禁欲的规训，心里是不能粗暴地对待女士的下意识遵守的准则。他要转身，脸颊因此像是被柔软温热的掌心抚摸着。

那股香水味更浓了。

“真的吗？”他听到对方的声音里带着笑意，那双手明明没有用力，就让他转过头来。他看清了对方脸上的笑，连同眯起的眼睛旁细小的纹一起。

他僵住不动了，不如说肉体和灵魂都没有那种推开对方的力气了。

他累了。

无所谓了，已经怎样都无所谓了。

“到我这来吧，让我……来安慰你。”

对方的手轻抚着他的脸，一只手已经滑到了衣领遮挡的后颈。他突然觉得眼前的视线模糊了——些许的泪水染湿了他的眼眶。

他开始觉得，连自己的吐息都染上了对方身上香石竹和杏仁的味道。

 

 

我堕落了。

我自由了。

他想着。侧躺在床上，生理反应之后的状态让他觉得本就难受的胸口像是被开了一个洞。

肉体的安慰对他来说是多么顺理成章的结局，就像那两百多年来对裸体画像的禁止和审查，让仅有的那两幅留下浓重的痕迹，流芳百世，为人所津津乐道一样。⑮

温暖的气息从背后贴了上来。他已分不清心中是苦楚还是空虚，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。

“我是有罪的。”他喃喃说着，疲累地闭上眼睛。“我是有罪的。”

他感到那双手抱住了他，香水味又一次缭绕开来。有温热的湿润触感落在他的眼角，拂去他的眼泪。

“没事……有罪这个词……是迷人的。”

他听到对方这么说着。

 

_ ⑭ _ _ 莎士比亚的《哈姆雷特》里的角色，在父亲死后精神失常，落水而死。 _

_ ⑮ _ _ 指委拉斯盖兹在 _ _ 16 _ _ 世纪中期创作的《维纳斯的浴室》和戈雅在 _ _ 18 _ _ 世纪末创作的《赤裸的艳俗美女》，是西班牙那几个时期中唯二的两幅裸体画。 _

 

六

“明明可以留在这里的，现在都已经是半夜了。”对方穿着睡袍，用手撑着头看着他。

他扣错了衬衫的扣子，不得不花更多的时间重新扣一次。

“这样不对……我们不该这样，这样做是不对的。”他觉得自己语无伦次到口吃，差点儿要开始念起《圣经》里的句子来。

“你的意思是？我们要先从在丽池公园划船开始做“得体适宜”的一整套吗？”

“……我们不会再见面了。”他都没有检查自己的头发乱没有，没有去注意自己的脸上有没有红晕，没有去察觉自己的声音是否显得动摇，没有发现口袋里塞着对方写下地址、电话的纸条，拿起外套就去开门

几声轻笑声从背后传来。

“我不这么认为……不要这么肯定。”

当他背后的门关上的时候，神使鬼差地，他朝里面看去。

对方无声地笑着，用口型对他说着“再见”。

 

 

七

他走下楼的时候，大街上的霓虹灯还亮着。最后几批拜访朋友和参加聚会的人正准备回家。他听着那些人的说话声，有人还讨论着绘画和歌剧，有人说着将至的假期。他完全忘了应该叫一辆车，直到走过这个街区，都还没有放慢脚步。

他听到风声，听到鸟叫，听到有汽车驶过路口，听到有孩子在二楼的窗前和母亲撒娇，要再听一个故事才肯入睡。

他突然能听到那些声音了，那些让世界变得吵闹真实的声音。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其实吧，亲分在那个时代是惨，不过撑死也没惨过当时地中海的平均水平，不管怎么说还是在巴塞罗那举办了两次世界博览会，出了些诺贝尔奖得主，铁路数量虽然少，但比垫底的隔壁葡哥和南伊好多了......我觉得这也是大魔王亲分的毛病之一吧，自我感觉良好的时候觉得自己最厉害最正确听不进人话，自我感觉差的时候痛苦得一塌糊涂，在心里责怪折磨自己千百万遍，总之就是没法比较客观地评价认识自己（摊手）


End file.
